Make you feel my love
by Serenity0818
Summary: Oliver is tired of denying his feeling for Felicity Smoak


A/N: I'm sorry about the annoying mistake I had made. English isn't my first language and I wrote this at 3am so my brain was already half asleep. I edited this and if you find any mistakes, kindly inform me so I can make it better. Thank you :)

* * *

><p>Oliver still has his doubt that he deserves Felicity Smoak ( seriously, that woman is just too good for him ) but he's tired of denying his feelings for her, he's done holding back. It's about time that he asks her for a date.<p>

That's what he does when he see her at the parking lot of Verdant, on her way to start their nightly activities. He approaches her, rambling about dates and dinner and dinner date, because poor Oliver never really thought what he would say to her and he never imagined that he'll be this out of practice when it comes to asking the woman he's interested to a date or maybe it's just because he's asking Felicity and not just any woman. So you can imagine that grin eating half of his face when she said yes radiating with happiness and an equally wide grin.

He take her out to a not-so-fancy Italian restaurant (because she doesn't deserve anything below fancy). He was never speechless when he used to meet his date but not tonight. He can't even fathom the emotions he's feeling when he saw her. She has always been beautiful to him but right now she exceeds Aphrodite's beauty. He wraps his arms around her, one hand pressed between her shoulder blades and the other on the small of her back.

They talk a lot and drink wine, the wine he promised her a year ago. He tells her about his years on the island and Hong Kong and Tommy and Thea and she tells him about her university years, her favorite tv shows, the pet turtle she once had, and finally she tells him about her mother who was never the same when her father left them. He promises himself then that he will never leave her and only death can separate him physically from her.

He hears a song he once heard somewhere and that song makes him think about the goddess in front of him, so he asks her for a dance. Without hesitation she puts her hand on his palm but tell him that she can't dance, smiling down at her, he doesn't say anything and just pull her flush against him. He wraps an arm around her waist and the other holding her hand to his chest.

Little do they know that a certain Lance is watching them as she, too, is on a date in the same restaurant. She can see Oliver staring adoringly at the blonde beauty in his arms. She had never seen him so happy and maybe she's imagining things but he look lighter ever since he came back from his isolation on the island. She's happy now that he finally find someone he can share his secrets even if she's not that someone. She looks back to her date and feel contentment settles on her. For the first time in years she feels at peace.

Felicity still can't believe the fact that she's on a date with Oliver. She keeps waiting for this dream to be over but that never happens so she just leans her head on his chest and he buries his nose in her hair. She hears him murmuring words in her hair but now that it registers she looks at him with eyes shining with tears. He was softly singing the song they're dancing to her.

_"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you, to make you feel my love."_

A tear escapes her eyes and he kisses those tears away from her cheek. When he pulls away her eyes are close.

"Hey," he says softly. "Look at me." His hand lifting her chin so she doesn't have a choice but look at him. "Why are you crying? Talk to me Felicity."

A sob escapes her because of the way he utters her name, so tender, expressive, gentle, and full of unsaid emotions.

"I just..." She swallows "I've been waiting for this ever since I met you." She confesses shyly. He find her adorable at that moment... Any moment actually.

So he smiles at her and said "I'm sorry to keep you waiting but you deserve more than a damage, broken man with PTSD. I'm not saying that I'm not damage anymore but I'm tired of denying my feelings for you, I'm done denying you of the happiness you deserve." He holds her face between his hands "and this may sound selfish but I don't want you to be happy with anyone else but me. I just can't bear the thought of losing you without trying." His eyes have moisture but he's smiling at her and she doesn't trust her voice not to break or ruin the moment with her babbling so she kiss him.

It's more than what they both could imagine. It is slow, soft but yet firm and needy. Like they're making up for the time they wasted but still savoring each other's taste. the kiss is short but it was all they needed for now.

They sit down and talk some more about nothing and about everything, holding each other's hand across the table.

Finally things are falling into the right places. And as he holds her close to him that night, fully clothed because he doesn't want to rush things between them and she agrees saying they have all the time in the world, he couldn't feel happier.

Finally he made a move towards their happy story.


End file.
